Wonder Girl: The Other Team Member
by togo65
Summary: YJ is clearly lacking a certain Cassie Sandsmark and so I shall strive to write a story about the wonders of WONDER GIRL! How she came to be, her place in the team and maybe even a little romance on the way!
1. Cassie Sandsmark

**1**

**In _Young__Justice_ – which, in case you were unaware, is brilliant (!) – I am sad by the lack on Wonder Girl in the series and have therefore dedicated a story to the fantastic Cassie Sandsmark! ("Whoop") She is brilliant and lovely!**

**Chapters may, at times, be short, but short's better than non-existent, right?**

**I apologise for minor errors, but I'm not professional so no hate, bitte Lots of love in the form of reviews would be nice, however…**

**The first chapter's just a sum-up of Cas before the Young Justice members enter her life, bear with…**

The term 'fan girl' would be an understatement. The verb 'admires' would be too small. Saying that Cassie was an obsessed girl who adored superheroes was far more correct.

Cassie Sandsmark lived in Gotham City, but it would be more accurate to say that she lived in a fantasy world – a world with Batman and Superman and Wonder Woman… Wonder Woman. If Cassie had her way, she would become the sidekick to Wonder Woman and would fight her battles with her and beat the bad guys and –

She just really wanted to join Wonder Woman (her favourite superhero) in **the** League. The Justice League. The coolest group of humans (and some not-so human people) that there ever were. Cassie's bedroom walls were filled with posters of them! She recently bought one of the 'Young Justice', who were a miniature form of the real thing, but adored by Cassie nonetheless. Aside from that particular poster, she always had a blown-up one of Superboy, who she found especially 'amazing'…

Aside from her alter-life of dreaming she worked with the Justice League (which occupied the majority of the time), Cassie could be summed up in four words: sport, nerd and bad haircut. Cassie wasn't known for her dress sense (of which there was little) nor for her ability to keep friends (not that she didn't attempt to be outgoing), but was regarded as an intelligent and athletic girl who, therefore, excelled in her studies. Aged 15 and just managing to be above the 5ft mark, Cassie liked life. Only she wished there were more caped crusaders in it.

Cassie knew no father and no grandparents, for her mother's parents had been swift to disown the two of them when her mother, Helena, fell pregnant out of wedlock. It is thus unsurprising that Cassie had a hint of feminism and independence fed into her lifestyle from an early age, as is it equally unsurprising that her mother has developed a tendency for the 'over-protective mother' now and then.

Cassie has long locks of blonde hair – which would, naturally, be desired by others that were not blessed with golden hair. Cassie, however, was determined to long for the dark, dark chocolate hair of her ultimate idol, Wonder Woman. And if she could have her hair, she wouldn't mind her lasso or sword either!

When Cassie was thirteen, she met the Boy Wonder, Robin. To date, it was the coolest day of her life. No other has even come close.

_Cassie ran through the damp streets of Gotham, with the sole idea preoccupying her mind being that she was being chased by a man dressed as a clown. Not nice. Cassie wasn't one to judge instantly, but this guy was messed up. _

_She had been flat-hunting with her mother, because the two of them planned to move to Gotham for her mother's new job, moving from their run-down farm in Smallville. Whilst in one flat (that was two small for Cassie's liking – not enough room for books), the clown walked in with a gun. It was as simple as that._

_He ordered them out, so they left without a fuss, along with the lady showing them the flat. A few moments later and the Batmobile turned up, and Cassie felt she may wet herself with glee (in fact, it is quite possible that she did wet herself a small amount, not that she would ever admit it)._

_Batman and Robin ('eek' went Cassie's insides) jumped out and stormed into the apartment. A few moments later, and the clown was out again, clambering down the stone steps on which he fell and dropped something onto the floor by Cassie's feet. Without thinking, Cassie picked it up and ran. If the clown wanted it, he wasn't going to get it._

_Ignoring her mother's frantic screams, Cassie dodged her way through Gotham's damp streets, whilst being chased by a clown. She was sufficiently fast and was managing okay, until she reached a dead end. Turning round, the clown was behind her, silent as a stone and still as a rock. _

_BASH!_

_The clown had no time to even get his gun out again as Batman landed on him. Batman picked up the body without a great deal of effort (the clown was very skinny) and swung away, leaving Cassie in a stunned shock. A few minutes later, Cassie was still frozen still when Robin swung in front of her._

"_You okay?" he asked, as if she hadn't just had a superhero encounter._

"_Uh-huh," was all Cassie could manage. The years after were spent kicking herself for not saying more or at least asking to join or stopping Robin from instantly swinging away and not seeing her again._

_Her mindless facial expression haunted her. She never felt so useless. _

_What was surprising was that, when she managed to focus her mind on walking back to her mother, Cassie looked down at her hands and saw that she still held the object that the clown had dropped. It appeared to be some sort of device that was shaped as a metal cylinder, about the length of Cassie's arm. It resided on Cassie's bedside table from then on._

_Helena did the usual routine of fussing when Cassie returned, and vowed never to accept the job offer in Gotham. Ever._

Two years on, and Cassie returned to Gotham as her mother had caved in when offered the job again. She had been in her new flat for a week and already her bedroom had been plastered with her old posters of superheroes. Next week, she would begin school at Gotham Academy, since her mother's new job paid so well. Cassie wasn't really sure what the job exactly was, just something in finance, she was told.

Whilst not at school, she promised to herself that she wouldn't live in her fantasy world anymore. She would get out into her Gotham and find her Boy Wonder. Through him she would join Young Justice, and finally live out her superhero dreams!

She reckoned she was the right age for the job.


	2. Gotham Academy

**2**

**I'll warn you all in case you know Wonder Girl's actual story; it's quite different in this story! But then the Young Justice team is different in the TV show compared to the comic book, so…**

Cassie strolled through the shiny corridors, admiring the glass cabinets stacked full of trophies on either side of her. The whole school stunk of money. "Remind me again how much it costs to go here, mum?" (AN: Sorry, I'm English and so it will be mum, not mom. My apologies, but 'mom' just seems so wrong to me…)

"Oh, trust me, Cassie," her mum turned to her with a series glance, "you don't want to know."

Their conversation was cut short by the head teacher deciding it was a good time for Cassie to join the other students and for her mum to leave. With a kiss goodbye, Helena was off.

"Now," drawled Mr Cox, the head teacher, "You are in this class I do believe." He gestured to the room to their left. "Don't be shy," he told her after Cassie did nothing but stood at the door and waited. Mr Cox opened the door, and with a quick shove was off back down the corridor for a highly important errand head teachers always seemed to have.

Cassie stumbled in (a natural occurrence if you'd been shoved through a door), straightened herself up whilst feeling her pale cheeks turn an unnatural red, and looked at her class. They all looked back. Intently.

Searching desperately for a free seat whilst she was introduced to her class by the teacher – "Students, this is Cassandra Sandsmark. Not a usual surname but deal with it" - , Cassie found one in-between a ginger girl and a slightly ethnic looking blonde girl.

Due to the wonders of lessons, it was only until fifty minutes late during class change that she was able to speak to them. Here's how it went:

Cassie, with a hint of shyness, began, "Hello."

Ginger girl responded cheerfully, "Hi!"

Blonde girl, not so cheerful, "Hey."

Ginger girl, "So, Cassandra, like the school yet?"

Cassie replied, "Actually it's Cassie and it's okay, I guess. Really shiny floors! Cassie unwound and allowed a little giggle, to which ginger girl replied with a giggle too. Blonde girl wasn't so forthcoming with friendliness.

"Oh!" ginger suddenly piped, "I forgot to say our names! I'm Barbara and this is -"

"Artemis. I'm Artemis." Artemis interjected.

"What unusual yet pretty names," was all Cassie could think to say. After a moment of silence, Artemis and Barbara both started to laugh at Cassie's comment and jeered her for 'Cassandra'. Cue friendship.

For the rest of the week, Cassie settled into the high-achieving school and found herself slowly coming to grasps with the new system of learning. She found herself spending her breaks and lunch with either Artemis or Barbara, because it seemed to her that they needed close school friends as much as she did. Cassie found out that the two had barely ever spoken before she had come along and sat between them on her very first day at the school.

By the end of the second week, they were very good friends.

On that Friday, Cassie found herself sitting with Artemis and Barbara outside in the courtyard of the school, munching on Oreos and jam sandwiches, and enjoying a lovely September day. As the lunchtime went on and the amount of food not eaten decreased, Cassie and Artemis became more and more aware of Barbara's squirming and general uncomfortable body language.

Artemis and Cassie looked at Barbara, then at each other, then back at Barbara before Artemis couldn't take her squirming any longer and burst, "Quit fidgeting, Babs, and tell us what's wrong! Ants in your pants?"

Barbara became very still and timidly said, "I have a dilemma."

Artemis and Cassie shared a look, both intrigued and wary of what the 'dilemma' could be.

"Spill," ordered Cassie.

And in a split second Barbara went from restricted to an open flow of verbal water. "I have to go to a ball tomorrow night with my dad at Wayne Manor and I can take a friend with me, but I like you both equally and I don't know who to ask, and I feel so bad, and I don't wanna go, but I want someone there, and Dick will-"

"Dick?" Artemis interrupted, not knowing Robin's true name, "You know someone who actually uses that name?" Artemis burst out laughing, whilst Barbara glared at her for not realising her problem.

Cassie was nicer with these things, "That's okay, Babs, take Artemis – I don't mind." Cassie did mind, but wanted to help resolve he issue.

Artemis snapped out of her laughing fit long enough to say, "Nah, you go, Cas, I've got…stuff." Neither Barbara nor Cassie enquired into her 'stuff' so it was arranged that Cassie would accompany Barbara and Commissioner Gordon to the ball.


	3. Wayne Manor

**3**

**AAH! Robin time! Hehe, I love that boy…must be the cape…or tights… ;)**

"So remind me again, Commissioner," Cassie began with her recurring catchphrase that seemed to crop up now and again in her conversations, "Why are we even going?" Cassie was sat in the backseat of the Gordon's car with Barbara, whilst the Commissioner drove.

"Because Wayne Manor hosts an annual party for the Police Force of Gotham," was the reply, "and Cassie," he looked in the mirror to stare her in the face, "how many times must I tell you to call me Jim? Not one more, I should hope."

Cassie had spent a great deal of the last two weeks round the Gordons'. Artemis usually couldn't make it, but nearly every evening after school had been spent doing homework with a girl that Cassie regarded as a genius – Barbara Gordon. Whilst not working, the two usually spent that time discussing Robin and Superboy and the other 'lovelies' of the superhero world. Cassie found an ally in her longing to be a superhero. Whenever they discussed such mattes at school, Artemis would either get really bored and tell them to discuss something other than superheroes, or laugh her head off. Both (as in grumpy Artemis or drunk on laughter Artemis), in Cassie's view, were funny.

Cassie had a single mother. Artemis had a single mother, not that the others had met her. Barbara had a single father. The three girls found confidents in each other. Cassie shared how her mum had been rejected by her whole family for falling pregnant before marriage. Artemis even told the others that he father was 'not nice', and left it for the other two to realise what she meant. And Barbara explained her mother's death and the hands of a criminal robbing a grocery store. The girls had formed a strong mutual bond in under a fortnight.

"And you're here to support me whilst I watch my dad get tipsy with a load of fat, old men," Barbara chimed.

"Babs!" Jim exclaimed, before changing to a calmer tone, "Actually, I'd rather you found my colleagues disgusting than attractive, I'll happily have you remain in that view about older men forever."

"How can she when there are men like Batman around?" Cassie joked, causing a melodramatic sigh from both herself and Barbara. Jim chuckled but inwardly hoped that they really were joking.

Upon arriving at the manor, Jim jumped up and opened the door for both Cassie and his daughter. Cassie took one step into the manor and lost her breath for a moment. The place. Was. Stunning. The place, even more so than her school, oozed the word: money. Cassie felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked at the ornaments, glazed floors, and chandeliers. **Real** chandeliers.

"Bye!" Barbara cried to her dad, before grabbing Cassie's hand and hauling her to the dance floor, after seeing that her father's fat and old colleagues were quite the opposite. Cassie briefly smiled a goodbye to Jim.

Cassie and Barbara were enjoying dancing with the attractive men aged twenty to thirty (living the dream of fifteen year old girls), and managed to avoid the older members of the Police Force.

Whilst dancing, the two bumped into a boy that was their height (but they were in heels, remember), but had a young-looking face.

"Oh!" Cassie exclaimed. "You can't be part of the police."

The boy had midnight-black hair that was slicked back with gel. He wore an expensive suit and his Caucasian features lit up when he saw who Cassie was dancing with. "Babs! So nice to see you!"

Barbara's face clouded as she looked at he boy. "Dick, how nice to see you." The sarcasm dripped off the words. Now, Barbara had warned Cassie about Dick. He was two years their younger yet attempted to flirt with Barbara at every opportunity. They had met at science club the previous year and, before Cassie and Artemis filled up her breaks at school, Barbara had found herself wound up most lunches talking to him. Being overly smart meant that friends were not always easy to acquire, Barbara found. Only Artemis, Dick and Cassie weren't fazed by the fact that she got not far off 100% in every, single test (Artemis was a little jealous, but that was just Artemis' nature). Barbara tolerated Dick, and he occasionally managed to make her laugh.

"Cassie, this is Dick. Dick, this is Cassie," Barbara introduced the two.

"Hi," Dick grinned at Cassie and she found herself unable but to smile widely back at his cheeky grin. If he wasn't two years younger, she wouldn't be far off saying he was handsome…

Their conversation that had barely begun was cut short as a loud gunshot was heard from the entrance. Dick disappeared and Cassie and Barbara were left in the middle of the dance floor, both unaware of what to do.

Drunk screams and intoxicated shouts was all that was audible as in walked the clown that had plagued Cassie's memories for years.

"Oh my gosh, the Joker," Barbara whispered, in full shock. Her father had told her about the super criminals he dealt with, and she also could hack into his computer and read his files when she felt like it.

"That's what the clown's name is?" Cassie asked, as she'd never expected it.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of him?" Barbara was surprised – didn't everyone know of the Joker?

"I've met him, actually," Cassie nonchalantly replied, much to Barbara's surprise again, "I just never knew the name".

As the Joker and his crew terrorised the tipsy police officers, Barbara clung to Cassie's hand and yanked her down an empty hallway. "We're running away?" Cassie exclaimed, both shocked at Barbara's sudden cowardice and saddened because where the Joker was, hopefully Batman and Robin weren't far behind.

"Oh, no, Cassie." Barbara had a glint of mischief in her eye as she saw through a slightly opened door a conveniently placed box in one of the rooms that had, what appeared to be, dressing up costumes falling out of it along with plenty of masks. "We're going to do the opposite."


	4. Tied Up Heroes

**4**

**If any of you notice the similarity between Batgirl's actual story of becoming Batgirl, then kudos to you. But, as you know, this story isn't about just Batgirl!**

**Also, sorry that YJ haven't actually appeared yet…They'll be worth your patience!**

By the time Cassie and Barbara were ready to go back to the main ballroom hall, it seemed that a lot had passed. They had decided to go upstairs and look down on the action, so they were in a position where they could see from the upper banister the whole of the ballroom below.

The two had taken longer than they would have liked as they searched through the boxes. Barbara had somehow managed to find every piece of black in the box and looked something along the Batman. Meanwhile, Cassie had opted for a pair of stray black jeans with red stars down the side and a red vest top that had a sort of angel-like label across the chest in yellow. Barbara had grabbed a black mask, leaving her ginger hair free for all to see. Cassie, on the other hand, donned a black wig which she assembled into two bunches and threw on a pair of black goggles.

Ready for action, the girls accumulated their positions of the balcony. The seriousness of the situation hadn't really occurred to the two of them as they were more enthralled by the idea of kicking bad guys' butts like their heroes do. Barbara was very good at the self-defence lessons she took and Cassie just didn't really comprehend fear much in general.

When they focused in on what was really happening, though, the two of them realised the severity of what was happening. All of the civilians were tied up on one side of the hall, whilst Batman and Robin were unconscious of the other. The Joker and his cronies stood proud in the centre.

"I've got Batsy and Batsy-boy! Woohoo! I came for the police force, and gained Batsy as well! What an evening!" the Joker cackled.

"Eech." Cassie murmured, whilst Barbara looked on frantically at her father, tied up at the front with blood dripping down his face. It appeared that he, unlike the other drunk police, had at least tried to put up a fight.

"What do we do?" Cassie asked, completely at a loss. Her chance to act as a superhero – and she didn't know where to start.

"See that computer system that thug's holding?" Barbara pointed. Cassie hadn't even seen the thug in particular – she needed to work on her observation if she wanted to ever cut it as a vigilante. "I reckon he's hacking into the Wayne computers to get access to the city. That needs to be our priority, above the rest." Cassie was impressed by Barbara's ability to put a mission above her personal worries, and wondered if she could react the same if she saw her own mother tied up and beaten by the hands of a mad clown. "I don't know how we could possibly get to it though."

"A distraction, naturally," Cassie watched enough films to know that distractions were key to a successful plan in a lot of situations. "If I distract the clown and his goons for long enough, and cause him a problem, maybe you could sneak in and-"

"How on earth would you distract them, Cas?"

"Please, don't call me Cas when I'm in disguise. Call me… Wonder Girl, and you can be Batgirl!"

"Girl?" Barbara looked offended.

"You're fifteen, deal with it."

At that moment, the girls heard a large crash and whipped their heads back to the action. It seemed that Robin's teammates didn't like the idea of him in trouble. Their mistake? They all came in via the main entrance. Cassie knew that straightaway as a wrongdoing, but unfortunately for Young Justice, the Joker had laid out traps for their appearance. The five teenagers were caught in electrified bags and hang from the ceiling by strong wires.

"Whoa," Cassie heard Barbara softy exclaim.


	5. Clown Insults

**5**

**I have readers! Yay! Thanks to those that reviewed, it' a nice little pick-me-up! **

**I watched _The __Dark __Knight_ last night. 'Tis good stuff.**

"That doesn't seem healthy," said Barbara.

Cassie didn't disagree – from their viewing point, it was hard not to feel sorry for the five youngsters strung up like meat in a butcher's. Cassie hoped Joker wouldn't treat them like meat in a butchers…

"We have to do something!" she hissed at Barbara. "Now!"

"You think I don't know that? Come on," Barbara started to shuffle along the banister, when the Joker cried out.

The girls whipped their heads to stare and saw that all he was mock-crying in Robin's face, insulting him over and over. "How mature," muttered Cassie.

"At least Robin doesn't have green hair!" Cassie heard Kid Flash defend Robin; a cheeky, yet slightly nervous twinge could be heard in his voice.

"At least I'm not ginger!" the Joker quipped, Kid Flash's cheeks turning red.

"Jheez, what is it with the world and gingers?" Barbara resentfully whispered this, but Cassie couldn't help but chuckle under her breath, earning herself a glare from her friend.

The girls realised they needed to do something. The whole of Young Justice, a lot of civilians and even the Batman himself were tied up. Surrounded by cronies. With zapper guns. And weird masks.

"Is it just me or do you kind of wish Artemis was here?" Cassie asked randomly, causing Barbara to look surprised.

Cassie wasn't surprised by Barbara's answer, "I wish it more than anything. Sarcasm and a slightly insulting nature is what we need."

With Artemis at the top of her mind, Cassie looked back at the five strung up heroes. The blonde one, now that she took a deeper look, as she'd only seen pictures before, did have something very Artemis-like about her…

"What are the names of the Young Justice members, Batgirl?" Cassie was impressed at herself for remembering to call Barbara her hero name.

"Robin, Superboy, Aqualad," Barbara pointed them out as she went, "Kid Flash, Miss Martian and-"

"Artemis." Cassie cut off.

The two girls stared at each other. Then they stared at Artemis, the green archer. Then at each other again. 'Wow' formed on both of their lips as they made the connection.

"She needs to get a better hero name to help her secret identity," said Barbara.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed since the girls' realisation that their other best friend was a superhero. It was hard to concentrate when you get that kind of shock. In that time, the girls had formed a plan: Cassie would run down the grand stairwell, and insult the Joker. There was no way that he would recognise her form when she was (due to the black wig and goggles), but she could insult him nevertheless. Meanwhile, Barbara would jump down to the computers in one of the thugs plans, hack in, and raise the alarm for other superheroes to come. Simple.<p>

Or at least the girls hoped it would be.

The girls were in their positions.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassie ran down the steps, trying desperately too ignore the rifles the thugs were holding.

The Joker whipped his head round, his lanky green hair splaying all over the place. "No, boys," he called to the thugs now aiming at Cassie. "I'd like to hear what this little, um-"

"Wondergirl," Cassie helped.

"Wondergirl – lovely name dear – has to offer!" The Joker crossed his long arms over his purple jacket, put on a concentrating facial expression, and posed, waiting for Cassie to continue.

"Well, I, um," Cassie was stumped for words to say as the man that had haunted her nightmares for years looked at her with such an innocent face. Innocent was never a word she thought could describe him. Reminding herself that he had the entire police department held in custody (including Barbara's dad), Batman captured, and the entire Young Justice held captive, including one of her closest friends, Cassie continued, "I thought you should know that your hair needs re-dying."

With that confidence, Cassie was off:

"Your suit needs to visit the dry cleaners."

"You should see a therapist."

"Your goons aren't even properly trained."

"Purple and green never did go well together."

"Batman will still win."

"Your breath smells."

Through her stream of insults, Cassie did her best not to watch Barbara as she flung over the banister and down on top of the thug with the computer. Keeping her eyes trained specifically on the Joker, so not to rise suspicion, Cassie could see from her peripheral vision that Barbara had attained the computer by silently taking down the thug. Clearly the Joker's thugs really weren't properly trained, as none of the others had realised this.

"Er, boss?" one thug piped up.

"Not now! I'm having fun!" the Joker snapped.

"But-"

"Oh, what?" the Joker, now irritated to be separated from his insulter, turned to see 'Batgirl' fly up into the ceiling with his computer. "Get after her!" he screeched. Slowly, the Joker turned back to Cassie, a manic smile growing on his face. "Not so innocent nor alone after all, are you?"


	6. Keep On Going

**6**

**Merry Boxing Day!**

Cassie made a sound similar to a cat in a washing machine as she tried to answer the Joker, whilst his goons slowly made their intimidating way towards her.

"I'll be off then, will I?" Cassie light-heartedly teased, before turning and running as fast as she could up the steps. She heard the goons not run so gracefully and a few even tripped. She heard the laughs of the Young Justice team and felt a little proud.

"How's it going, Batgirl?" she called loudly across the room, noticing out of the corner of a vision a surprised expression on both Batman's and Robin's faces. Robin turned to Batman with a questioning look, to which Batman shrugged in response.

Cassie had never thought Batman would be a shrugger.

"I'm doing well, Wonder Girl. Yourself?" Cassie heard Barbara moving from rafter to rafter, avoiding the guns pointing at her. Cassie did not know how Barbara was so agile, and hadn't realised how talented at gymnastics her friend really was until that point.

Cassie turned and saw a thug directly behind her. At the top of the stairs, she gave him a hard kick in the chest and sent him sprawling down the stairs. Preparing herself for a fight, the next one came. This one had an electric shocker. Dodging his attacks, Cassie quickly kicked him in the crotch. The man fell backwards. More laughs came from the Young Justice. Cassie spared a moment to look at them and saw they were impressed by her. It felt good.

"Haha!" Joker had a grip on Cassie's neck before she realised he was behind her.

_How did he get up here?_ she wondered.

Cassie struggled, her arms grappling his and trying to claw them away from her neck. The Joker was definitely more muscular than he looked.

"Why is a pretty thing like you assorting with Bats? Hmm?"

"I'm Wonder Girl," she choked. His grip on her neck wasn't at the choking stage, but was uncomfortable nevertheless.

The Joker half pushed, half dragged Cassie down the steps until they were near the bottom.

"Batman! Young Justice!" he loudly called to them, whilst some of his thugs were still attempting, and failing to catch Barbara. Cassie saw the girl fly through a window and into the world outside, shortly followed by thugs clambering through the door after her.

The tied-up heroes looked with pity at Cassie's sad predicament.

"Let her go, she's done nothing wrong," the dark, strong one Cassie knew as Aqualad said calmly.

"Why would I do that, mer-boy? She's so much fun!" Joker released Cassie and threw her the last remaining steps until she fell straight onto the floor in front of the heroes. Cassie inwardly groaned as she realised her big moment meeting Batman and Robin (again) would be pitiful and possibly her death.

Looking up, she saw Robin's face stare down at her intensely. She was very close to him. He winked and whispered, "Hang on in there." Shivers went down her and she smiled back, forgetting her situation when looking into his mask eyes.

Being yanked up by her wig (which was thus dangerously close to coming off – note to herself, Cassie would need a more stable and semi-permanent wig next time; if there was a next time) by the Joker and thrown back down again. The cold marble floor slapped her in the face.

Cassie whipped around and, prepared for the next blow, flipped the Joker with her legs. Now she was standing up and he was underneath her. She put her boot on his face.

All of his thugs were chasing Barbara.

Barbara was trying to stop them hacking into the mansion.

Barbara, unknown to Cassie, was high above several thugs at that moment, making a call to Wonder Woman, after Superman's phone had been engaged…

"Why the make-up?" Cassie asked the Joker, spearing his face with her boot. She knew that if he wanted, he could wrestle her back down, but he was amused by her and so played her game.

"Why the goggles?"

"Why green hair?"

"Why black hair?"

"Why so ugly?" she cut him deep.

"Why so beautiful?" the compliment shocked Cassie and the Joker decided to take the moment to take control. A few minutes later, and Cassie was tied to a chair, hands behind her back.

"I'm going to see where the help has got to. See you soon, sweetie," the Joker pinching her cheek as he said goodbye.

As soon as Joker was out of the mansion and running after Barbara, Batman began the questions.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Cassie stared defiantly into Batman's hard gaze, and felt a chill go through her.

He was clearly affronted by her confidence.

"I'm the Batman, who are you?" The teen heroes stayed silent as they let Batman interrogate her.

"Wonder Girl."

"No you're not," Batman's hard gaze was starting to work it's way on Cassie, and she felt weakened by his deep eyes, "I would know if you were."

"The same way you know about Batgirl?"

Cassie saw the bemused, if not annoyed, expression beneath the mask. She knew they had gotten to him.

"You're just two girls playing dress-up. You're not real heroes."

"Couldn't the same be said about you?" Cassie said resentfully. She had waited years to meet him, and he was being so…cold.

A few minutes passed until Kid Flash broke the silence, "Where you from, beautiful?"

Cassie was about to retort that he shouldn't call her beautiful, but then saw his cheeky grin and relented. "Your dreams, handsome." Cassie winked and saw the redhead blush. Clearly he wasn't used to girls flirting back. Oh, she would have fun with him…

Artemis scowled, reminding Cassie of her friend-turned-vigilante. "Hey Artemis!" she called, overly cheerful. Artemis' face turned from a scowl to shock. "Remember me?"

"You know her?" growled Superboy.

"No."

"She appears to know you," Robin added.

"She's lying."

"Artemis," said Cassie to Artemis, forcing the blonde girl to look her straight in the eyes. "It's me." No response. "And the ginger." Cassie made a head nudge towards where Barbara had gone.

Still Artemis had no clue who she was.

So Cassie carried on. "Imagine me with a different colour hair, and Batgirl, and you, at school."

The word school twigged Artemis' realisation. Gasping, she stuttered before saying, "No way!"

"Heck way," Cassie replied.

"So you do know her," growled Superboy. Cassie had thought him handsome, but was not impressed by the growliness. He was like a wolf.

Artemis didn't reply as, at that moment, in flew, walked and glided Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Flash.

And at the front of them was Batgirl, smiling broadly.

"We did it, Wonder Girl."


	7. Wonder Woman

**7**

**Happy New Year! Ah, it's 2012! Woo! Olympics, university, exams (bleurgh), so much excitement!**

**Thank you to the lovely reviewers and their lovely reviews! For anyone who reads, but doesn't review, please oh please review – it'll make my day. Promise.**

The next four hours were the ones Cassie would treasure the most.

Having dreamt for years of meeting the superheroes of the world, meant that Cassie was ecstatic. But so much more happened beyond just meeting them, that Cassie felt her heart may burst from pure joy. It was worth being beaten up by the Joker.

When four of the founding members walked (or flew) in after Barbara, Cassie knew they had won.

When Barbara recited the story of how Barbara had run away, contacting the Justice League at the same time, and of how she led the thugs right into the founding members, Cassie knew they had won.

Flash released Kid Flash, and Cassie caught him smirking/smiling suggestively at her. He then turned to Artemis and Cassie caught her scowl at Kid Flash at some remark he made. Cassie was now in so much shock of so many costumed heroes that she heard nothing. It was as if someone had pressed mute on her life.

Martian Manhunter released Miss Martian, and Cassie thought their hug was cute. When he released Aqualad from the hot trap as well and patted him on the shoulder, she thought it was sweet.

When Batman was released from his trap by Wonder Woman, Cassie could do nothing but stare. There was clearly _something_ there.

When 'Batgirl' released Robin, well, Cassie couldn't stop laughing. The shocked look on the face of the boy that knew everything but clearly didn't know about Batgirl was priceless to Cassie.

Once everyone else was free (including the civilians – including Jim Gordon – who all had left), Cassie felt intimidated by the twelve faces turn to look at her, tied up in the chair. It was the feeblest of restrictions compared to how the others were tied up, and yet she was useless.

Her hearing came back as she heard Batman stop Barbara as she instinctively went to help Cassie.

Cassie blushed; it was rather embarrassing.

"See what she can do," Batman told Barbara, obviously at a small loss as to who she was. He knew he could deal with her later.

Cassie looked at the expectant faces and realised it was her moment to shine. Her hands were tied with only rope behind the chair, and her feet weren't at all tied. Thinking carefully, she felt the ropes and decided to twist her wrists to see if they could be loosened. No luck. She tried wriggling her shoulders. No luck.

After a few minutes of rather awkward silence, Batman turned to Robin, "Cut her out."

Robin started to walk towards her when Cassie snapped, "No. I can do this."

Robin glanced uncertainly at Batman, who nodded for him to leave her.

After a few more minutes, Cassie decided to give it 'her all'. She stood up at an awkward angle, still bound by the chair. Kneeling down, she steadied herself before pounding backwards, into the ground, and smashing the chair. She had been feeling it, and it was cheap wood.

She heard someone clap.

And then there was silence.

Cassie stood up, and straightened herself down. Barbara came over to her, beaming. Remembering that she was a Bat, however, Barbara calmed herself down and pulled a serious face.

"Batgirl." Barbara snapped her head to look at Batman, "You will come with me." He turned to Young Justice, "Write up a detailed account of today – we will debrief tomorrow at 9am. Don't be late." Tomorrow was Sunday, so none of them would be missing school.

Then Batman thought, and he thought hard. He stared at Cassie (and she gave him a good stare back), and when he was about to speak, Wonder Woman cut in, "She comes with me."

Cue surprised looks from everyone towards Wonder Woman, so she explained, "You all have sidekicks, or partners, or an apprentice, or whatever them happen to want to be called. Let me see what I can do with her."

Cassie would have felt intimidated, had Wonder Woman not shot her a huge smile.

After that, Cassie was taken by Wonder Woman to what looked like an empty phone booth. Once they were both inside, something registered them and they were beamed up to the Watchtower in space.

Cassie nearly fainted.

She managed to keep herself together to be given a tour of the place, and to be shown Wonder Woman's own bedroom. Wonder Woman barely spoke to her as they walked.

"So," Wonder Woman began as they reached her private room – Cassie was shaking from thinking she was living a dream, "what do you think of the Watchtower?"

It was the first direct question she had been asked since Wayne Mansion, so she cleared her throat and replied, "Big. Spacey. Scary."

Wonder Woman shot her a smile. "Take a seat," she pointed her to a nice plush arm chair, whilst Wonder Woman sat on the bed.

Wonder Woman stared at Cassie, so she decided to stare out of the huge window that showed a whole lot of space. Too much space for Cassie's liking.

"The universe is big, isn't it?"

"Yes, Wonder Girl it is. What's your name?" Wonder Woman spoke so softly to her that she couldn't imagine her as the fierce warrior she truly was.

"Shouldn't I have a secret identity?"

Wonder Woman laughed, "You'll get on well with Batman with that mental attitude." With a more serious tone she added, "But, yes. Some do. My name is Diana Prince."

Cassie was shocked at her openness, "Why did you just tell me who you are?"

"I would like you to become my sidekick."

"Really? But I'm so, so…normal!"

Diana's laugh filled the room, and Cassie found herself admiring the woman. She was tall, muscular, attractive, warm, strong and a very good person. Cassie would do anything to be her sidekick.

"Is that a no?"

"No! It's a yes. The original question I mean, no to that last one!" Cassie found herself tripping over her words.

"Okay, okay, calm down!"

"But, I am normal. I failed today – you saw," Cassie hung her head in sudden shame and felt as though she were about to cry.

Diana's hand picked Cassie's chin up, "I'll train you. Within a month, you'll be as kick-ass as me." With a wink, Wonder Woman went over to her cupboard to retrieve something for Cassie. "I can, as a starter, give you a little help…"

The things she took out of the cupboard? Only the sandals of Hermes and gauntlet of Atlas!

Diana slipped Cassie's boots off and the sandals on. They fit perfectly.

She slipped metal glove-like gauntlets onto Cassie's bruised hands.

Diana signalled for Cassie to stand, and simply said, "Punch me."

After a hesitance, Cassie did. Right in Diana's stomach.

Diana landed on the over side of the 20ft room.

Wonder Girl had begun.


	8. Mother's House

**8**

**Thanks again to those who made my days with the reviews!**

**About pairing Cassie with Conner, I'm not quite sure yet! I'd like to… ;) I'm kind of leaning to the Robin side (but I love Tim Drake, ach!) and _knightmare1986_ –don't fret, they'll get closer once they start working together!**

**And to _Coppa-Cola_ – yes, I know she's coming in soon! I'm so excited! I just hope they give Wonder Girl a good voice!**

**I want to give personal thanks to everyone else for making me a) feel good b) laughing so much. **

**On with the story…**

Wonder Woman certainly knew how to train a sidekick.

That having been said, she also certainly knew how to _exhaust_ a sidekick before said sidekick even had a chance to complete a first mission as a sidekick.

After an entire night of telling Diana her life story (and vice-versa), Cassie was taken back to earth by Diana, and flown (under Cassie's directions) to her humble abode of a house. It was 7.16am precisely, and Helena heard her daughter come in sneakily through the back door.

"And where the hell do you think you've been, you know-" Dr Sandsmark wheeled into the simple kitchen, about to lay fully into Cassie when she caught side of her daughter dressed up and Wonder Woman standing beside her. At first, Helena didn't even recognise her daughter beneath the wig and goggles, and Wonder Woman was so dominating in their tiny kitchen that she was well and truly flabbergasted for several moments.

"Hey mum!" Cassie pepped up, shocking her mother out of her reverie.

"I, um," a pause occurred where the only sound came from Cassie's beaming, until, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Helena turned to Wonder Woman, "No disrespect, but when a fifteen year old girl is missing for an entire Saturday night in FRICKEN GOTHAM a mother STARTS TO WORRY!"

Wonder Woman, smiling her Amazonian gift of a smile, did not help to calm Helena with, "I was talking to her in outer-space about the prospect of becoming my sidekick, being trained to use powers such as mine and to defeat villains as she demonstrated last night when she was up against the Joker at Wayne Manor at a function."

Dr Helena Sandsmark, for all of her expertise in archaeology and worldly wisdom, could not escape fainting.

* * *

><p>Imagine you are a young female adult. You fall in love with a mysterious man, who steals your heart. Making love to you, he leaves in his sudden absence a child forming in your womb. Your parents, two strict and unrelenting members of a strict society cast you out. You struggle just above the poverty line whilst you are pregnant and the child is a baby. As you form friendships, you are able to leave your child, a baby girl, with a friend each day as you go to college, and onto a doctorate. You become a doctor in your field before you are thirty. You move from town to town, your child attending various schools but never really noticing as she is usually pretend fighting with herself or day-dreaming. Your general base has always been Smallville, for the farm life appealed to you. But you were offered a job in Gotham. When there, your daughter is attacked by a mad clown. So you return to Smallville. But the job offer returns many years later when the girl is now a teenager. So you return to Gotham. You are happily settling in, you have a new job in Research at Wayne Enterprises, you are friends with a dashing cop, your daughter has new best friends. You are happy. Your daughter, the wonder of your eye, is invited to a very high-classed ball at your highest boss' mansion. You expect her to meet dashing young men, and to make acquaintances for herself and you. Instead, she is nearly killed, tied up, but manages to save many civilians and heroes in the process. Her antics become noticed by one of the fiercest women in history – you would know, you studied archaeology after all. She offers your daughter a chance to become a hero, a real somebody. She offers the one person who you love the most in the entire universe the life that you know she has always dreamed of. You know she will be happy. But not entirely safe. Are you happy?<p>

* * *

><p>"It's awful – I'm on complete lockdown!" Cassie moaned down the wire to Babs.<p>

"Hang on in there, does your mum realise it's _the_ Wonder Woman that she's talking to?"

"Yep. She doesn't like the idea of me chasing criminals – I've been locked in my room for three hours!"

It was true – Helena had taken 5 minutes to reawaken from fainting and when she had, she took Cassie straight to her room, yanked her wig off, locked her in and stormed back downstairs to Wonder Woman.

Cassie now regretted allowing her mum to place a lock on the outside of her room. And having ownership of the keys to her bedroom windows.

"They've been shouting on and off since I've been up here!" Cassie had tried to fight her way out and, after several hours of failing, remembered her mobile phone and called Barbara. Giving up on her situation, she shot straight up to a sitting position from when she had been flopped on her bed, to ask, "Oh, yeah, how did things go with Batman?"

"Well," Cassie settled into a comfortable position, anticipating a long story, "he took me straight to the Batcave which – FYI – I can't tell you where it is or who Batman and Robin is. I'm sorry, Cass! But he made me swear, and you can't tell anyone else who I am, ok?"

"Promised."

"Good. Well, I went to the Batcave and he basically sat me down and gave me the lecture of my life. And I thought my dad's were bad! So for several hours, he talked me through being a hero, and how I'll have to train, and the computer systems, blah, blah, it was so long but their technology is a-may-zinggg! I loved it in the Batcave!"

Cassie rolled her eyes at her technology-gifted friend.

"He said he'd train me and Robin liked me, too, so you know, I'm now a sidekick to Batman! Although Robin says I can't say sidekick…"

"Why not?"

"Not sure, but the Young Justice lot seem to take it as an insult, or something."

"Does your dad know?"

"Nah, Batman took me home before my dad returned from the station anyway, so he'll never know. Considering my dad works with Batman, it'd be kind of awkward if he knew it was me… Oh! And Batman's making me a new, proper costume!"

Cassie could hear her friend's excitement seeping through the wireless phone network.

"Where are you?" Cassie asked.

"At Mount Justice!"

"Who are you talking to, Batgirl?" Cassie heard the distinct grumble of a certain Super in the background.

"Is it that fine dark-haired Wonder?" she heard a cheesy voice, one she could only guess to be Kid Flash.

"Not fair!" Cassie screeched, "Why can't I be there with you instead of stuck here?"

Suddenly a far deeper, more serious voice was in Cassie's ear, "I'll come and get you."

Batman had just talked to her on the phone.

Batman was coming to the house.

BATMAN!


	9. Rules

**9**

**You are all such lovely reviewers **

**It's so horrible how we have to wait a whole month for the next episode! Wahh…**

Cassie sat cross-legged on her bed, tapping her knee. She had had no contact with her mother or Wonder Woman for the past three and a bit hours, but now she had hope.

Batman was on his way to get her. She could imagine him bursting through her window, glass flying all over, and whisking her away to Mount Justice, or his cave, whatever he wanted… Cassie inwardly giggled at herself. If Batman did smash through her window, her mum would lock him up as well, even if he was the Caped Crusader.

Cassie lay back on her bed and stayed at her ceiling, where there was a large poster of the founding members of the Justice league. Casually itching her hair (as it had been itchy ever since her mother had yanked the cheap wig off of it), she pondered as to whether she was doing the right thing.

She had always wanted to be a superhero, and now she can.

But what if she died?

At least she would die a boring death.

What if they found out whom she was and kidnapped her mum? Cassie didn't think she could live with herself if anything ever happened to her mum. As much as she despised her strict mother at times, she was the person she loved above all, and the one person she knew it wouldn't take a second of thought to die for.

Cassie ignored the gloomy thoughts and instead thought about Mount Justice, which was where Barbara was right now, and was very much where Cassie would like to be.

Despite the dangers, Cassie knew she would be a superhero. And her mum would just have to deal with it.

Due to sturdy walls, Cassie hadn't heard what had been going on downstairs…

* * *

><p>Diana sat gingerly on the oak chair in the kitchen mixed with a dining room, careful not to break anything. For the last two hours, a lady had been scolding her over and over again and she needed a sit down. It was like being back on Paradise Island, and having her mother tell her off for trying to sneak down to Man's World. Again.<p>

Another hour passed and not much changed, only this time the scolding turned into a discussion between Diana and Cassie's mother.

Diana missed Donna, her younger sister and the woman who had once been called Wonder Girl. But Donna had a certain red-haired boyfriend, and the split affected them both badly so Donna had gone off to visit planets far, far away.

And now Diana was lonely.

Batman had Robin, and now Batgirl. Superman had Superboy, even if he wouldn't acknowledge the poor boy. Martian Manhunter had Miss Martian. Green Arrow had had Speedy, but now had Artemis. Flash had Kid Flash. Aquaman had Aqualad. And now Green Lantern had taken Donna to see other worlds. And Diana remained all alone.

It wouldn't be so bad for her if she at least had a boyfriend. Yes, the Amazon Princess wanted a man. _How ironic_, she could hear her mother say.

After the break-up with long-term boyfriend Steve, and rejections from her obvious attempts at flirting with Batman, Diana was at a loss. She talked to Superman and Hawkwoman about it now and then and, despite their effects at empathising, they both had someone to go home to each night. Diana would return to her apartment in Gateway City, California, and eat toast and flop into bed. Living her alias life of Diana Prince meant she kept isolated from everyone, from fear of someone finding out about her, which meant she had no friends.

Diana missed Donna; she longed for another sister.

And then she had met brave, sweet Cassie, who told her all about her fantasy life and practising to be a hero in her bedroom, and the embarrassing times when her mother walked in. Cassie told her how her mother was usually always at work in order to support them and pay for her education and how, without a father or siblings, Cassie, too felt lonely at times. Cassie admitted to Diana how much of a role model she had been for her whilst growing up.

Diana wanted Cassie as her side-kick. And she would fight any force of nature for her, even if it meant her terrifying and dominating mother.

"Excuse me, Dr Sandsmark!" Diana interrupted on of Helena's rants as she stood up, her 6ft body looming over the table. Diana started full-on shouting at this point, "But Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark is an amazing young woman with a mind, and more importantly, life of her own! She needs to be free, and if she wants to help curb the world of the unjust and the bad, then why shouldn't she? Sure, she may not be safe, but walking through Gotham past 6pm is also unsafe! From what she told me last night, I feel that you have never let her be her true self, and I want to let the real Cassie come out and be free!" Diana calmed her voice as she saw how affected Helena was appearing, her face a mix of respect and of worry, after all, she was just a mum doing her job. "Now, Cassie **will** be my sidekick, but we would both much appreciate it if we had your blessing. I will look after her, she will come back once a day most days to sleep here, I will love her as my own blood and I will look after her with such an eagle eye that no man would be brave enough to harm her. Do. You. Consent?"

"Yes."

The simple admittance shocked Diana, and Helena could see the surprise on her face. But within ten minutes the two had formed rules that Cassie had to follow, which both were comfortable with:

1) Cassie had to be in her bed at home by 1am at least five nights a week.

2) Cassie could not tell anyone, **anyone**, her real name, except the following: Batman (incl. Robin and Batgirl), Wonder Woman and Superman.

3) No one from the Justice League, except Wonder Woman, was to visit her house.

4) Cassie would wear a wig, goggles, and fake green contact lenses to protect her identity.

5) Cassie was not allowed to date any superhero-boy. Not a single one.

6) Cassie was not allowed to die.

7) Cassie was not allowed to bring her gauntlets and magic sandals into the house, but they would be kept at the Watchtower in Wonder Woman's room.

8) If Cassie was grounded by her mother for something non-super related, this also meant she was not allowed to play superhero.

9) Cassie was not allowed to go out with Batman in Gotham at night.

10) Cassie could drop out of her new life whenever she wished.

Diana thought rules 5 and 8 were a bit too harsh, but settled to compromise for Helena's sake.

"Glad that's sorted," Diana concluded, as they walked up to Cassie's bedroom.

"How exactly will she train?"

"I was thinking of taking her out each evening in Gateway City and having her accompany me whilst some evening we would-"

"No."

Diana reeled round, on the stairs, to face Helena, "Sorry?"

"I'd prefer if she could also learn from those her own age. I think it would help her."

Diana signed inwardly, relieved that Helena was not going to cause another argument as she thought she might have been. "I'll ask Batman and see if Cassie can be allowed to join Young Justice."

Helena nodded, opening the lock to Cassie's room. Only to find no Cassie.

Helena shot a stabbing look at Diana, who shrugged and walked to the bed where a note had been left in rushed, scribbly hand-writing:

_Batman came to pick me up. Be home later. Please don't kill me. Love, Cassie. x_

"She hasn't even been allowed to be Wonder Girl yet and already Rule Number 3 has been broken!" Helena screeched as Diana read the note aloud.

Diana was at a loss as what to say, but knew one thing. She was mad, oh very mad, at the Caped Crusader.


	10. Leaving Home

**10**

**Chapter 10! YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACKKKKK! AAHAHAHKAHJAJHAHAH!**

Cassie had a mighty shock when she turned around from searching in her cupboard to face the great Batman standing perfectly still in her bedroom. She briefly questioned how long exactly she had been looking into the cupboard. The window had even been closed after Batman had entered.

Despite natural urges to question everything about how he got into her room and how he had got to her house in such a short space of time. Instead, she tried her best to act indifferent to the Bat, and flopped picked up her hairbrush to brush her wig, whilst she made sure it was looking okay in the mirror. Then she put her goggles back on.

"It's rude to walk into a young lady's bedroom uninvited, you know."

"I didn't walk in." Batman didn't like it when people were so calm around him. it was unnerving, considering mostly people shouted or got into a fluster. "You shouldn't brush your wig with the same hairbrush that you use for your real hair – leftover strands will give away your secret hero identity."

_So he wants to act like he knows it all, huh?_ Cassie thought.

"I have two hairbrushes, actually, to keep them different," she said whilst smirking. She didn't have two hairbrushes (yet), so that was a complete lie, but Batman didn't need to know that.

"I don't know how much time we have, so it would be good if you come with me now."

"Where to?"

No response from the Batman.

"How did you know where I live?" No response. "Oh, I forgot," said Cassie, her voice now dripping with mock-contempt, "You're the goddamn Batman." Cassie likes to think a flicker of a smirk appeared on Batman's face but, in reality, there was no response.

"I would just suggest you come now or don't come at all."

"My mother taught me to not be whisked away from my bedroom by strong, tall men with pointy ears and long black capes." Batman's face remained indifferent. "Or husky voices." An eyebrow was raised the smallest of measurements.

"Are you coming?" Cassie heard annoyance in batman's tone, so reckoned she better stop with the teasing…for now.

Cassie grabbed a bag and placed in it: a hairbrush, hair bands, hair clips, other various items a girl ahs in her bag, and her chemistry revision book (she had a test the next day that she needed to not forget). Then she walked towards Batman, stood directly in front of him and looked upwards.

Cassie was rather short. Batman was rather tall. She therefore, at that moment, had the most intimidating of viewpoints. Yet Cassie had little time to reflect on this and the terrifying face above her as Batman took only a second to lift her up and whisk out of the window.

* * *

><p>It would be sensible to assume that after battling the Joker, meeting superheroes, going into space and being asked to be Wonder Woman's sidekick, that Cassie would have a calmness around all things superhero related.<p>

When Batman placed her (yes, he was still carrying her as he swung down to his jet) in the Bat-plane, Cassie started squealing and speaking so quickly that Batman had to check she didn't have a fever nor that she was hyperventilating.

The ride from her house to Mount Justice was not too long, but Cassie kept the conversation up with Batman, ignoring when he wasn't replying. After such a journey, Cassie felt like they had made a connection. Batman disagreed.

"I enjoyed this, Mr Bat. We should do it again," Cassie claimed as they flew down into the cave through a door that opened in the roof of the cave.

"I don't think we will be." Batman firmly replied. "At least not anytime soon." As Batman side glanced at Cassie, she knew that she definitely saw a smirk that time.

As Cassie got out of the plane, she immediately ran over to Barbara, who had been standing with the rest of Young Justice.

"Don't spill about our lives, Cas," Barbara whispered in Cassie's ear as they hugged.

"Your secret's safe with me, Batgirl!" Cassie whispered back, "But don't call me by my name!"

"What should I call you then?" Batgirl asked as the two of them came apart.

"Wonder Girl." Wonder Girl pulled her Wonder-Woman-pose with her hands on her hips, causing Batgirl to laugh.

Zooming over in a flash of ginger came Kid Flash, "Well you certainly are wonderful." With a cheeky wink, Kid Flash made his first (and certainly not last) attempt to flirt with Wonder Girl.

"Are your chat-up lines always as cheesy as the colour of your hair?" Wonder Girl answered, causing Kid Flash's cheeks to turn a tomato red colour and causing eruptions of laughter from the rest of the team.

Looking around, Wonder Girl noted that the adults that had previously been present (Batman, Red Tornado and Black Canary) had all disappeared, and she was left with the team and Batgirl.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, Wonder Girl! Wow, that's kind of a mouthful…" Batgirl trailed off.

"How about Wonder Chick?" Kid Flash suggested, shooting Wonder Girl yet another cheeky grin.

"If I'm a chick, that gives you no right to be a cock-erel." Wonder Girl lengthened the first syllable, satisfied with the eyebrows raised on Kid Flash's face. Wonder girl was certainly taking a liking to him…

"We can decide later!" Batgirl, never one for wasting time, continued, "This is Artemis, as you know." The three girls exchanged a giggle, much to the bemusement of the others (except Robin, of course, who, as the sidekick of Batman, knew everything about Cassie already anyway). "This is Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy and, as you well know, Kid Flash."

Kid Flash's grin was the widest as he was introduced. Superboy was the only one not to smile or wave, but instead merely grunted. Wonder Girl therefore felt an instinctual reaction to dislike him. Moody boys were never her type.

Wonder Girl, despite disobeying her mother and realising the wrath awaiting her at home, felt very content at that point in time, excited about her future with such acquaintances and, hopefully one day or sooner than one day, friends.


	11. Making acquaintances

**11**

**I am soooo sorry for being such a dunce lately and not updating for a ridiculouso amount of time – I felt disheartened by lack of YJ … then excited when it came back … then confused because Wonder Girl is actually a character now …. then exams came and dominated my life!**

**I've decided to continue with Season 1, ignore the presence of Season 2, and you can all see this story as the beginning of how the Wonder Girl in Season 2 came to be on the team. So keep enjoying guys! **

**Plus, I even have a plan as to how to get to Season 2 from this story! I'm uber-excited about it as well…**

"Ungfh," was the not-so-graceful noise Wonder Girl made when Superboy's fist collided with her stomach. She was hurtled back a few metres and, as her face was conveniently located on the floor, saw the words 'FAIL' appear on the floor.

"Hey, go easy on her Superboy, she's new," came Robin's voice shortly after he cackled, as if to make up for his amusement at Wonder Girl's fail. The team had decided to undertake a training session with Wonder Girl to see what she could and Batgirl could do. They started with Wonder versus Superboy, and Batgirl versus Aqualad. Whilst Batgirl was dodging most of Aqualad's hits with her gymnastic skills, Wonder Girl had not been having the same luck with Superboy.

"No," Wonder Girl responded to Robin as she stood back up and lightly brushed herself down – she could feel power coming from her gauntlets and she was be ready for his next move, "No easy. No baby treatment. Attack me like you would an enemy." She fiercely locked eyes with Superboy and something about her steely blue eyes triggered an emotion within him that he was uncertain of. It felt like an angry form of desire, and it annoyed him to such an extent that, with a yowl, he ran at Wonder Girl, fists raised.

Wonder Girl flicked a black strand from her wig behind her ear and ran full-speed at Superboy, fist raised.

Robin and Kid Flash had been the only ones watching, but Superboy's yowl had the others all stop and watch, too. And none of the team realised that Batman and Wonder Woman, along with Red Tornado and Black Canary, were standing at the entrance of the training hall watching as well.

As the two fists met, both of the teenagers felt a shock of strength surge through their bodies. If Superboy wasn't part-Kryptonian, and Wonder Girl wasn't wearing gauntlets that also helped to improve immunity, the two would have had very broken hands.

Wonder Girl jumped, her sandals allowing her to fly above and over Superboy's head, and she grabbed his collar and hurled him above her. Superboy was so shocked that his arms and legs sprawled. Whilst he was still mid-air, Wonder Girl pelted his stomach in revenge for hers and he smashed into the grounds, creating cracks in the floor around his unbruised body (Kryptonian, remember?).

Superboy jumped up and smashed her jaw when she was landing. She grabbed that fist and swung him round. He ran back at her and lay a fist on her face, whilst she grabbed his belt and flew into the air, swinging him around the air.

With Wonder Girl holding him in the air, the two flew around the Cave, smashing into walls until Wonder Girl finally gave up holding Superboy and dropped him, from around twenty metres in the air. She flew back gracefully back down.

The rest of the team stood back, shocked. And no one was more shocked than Batgirl. Red Tornado was as shocked as a robot could be, and Black Canary stood with her mouth wide-open.

Batman and Wonder Woman? Well, they had smirks, of course.

* * *

><p>"Take that! Pow! Pow! Kaboom!"<p>

"In your face, Ginger!"

"In yours, oh Miss Beautiful Goggles!"

"Kaboosh!"

"Slam!

"Wazaam!

"Haha, you're dead!" Kid Flash shouted triumphantly, holding his controller in the air like a boxer who just won the match of the season.

Wonder Girl groaned, throwing her hands around her head in defeat, Kid Flash had just beaten her on a racing game on the Xbox. How embarrassing.

"I'll get you next time, Gingelocks." She sighed, going over to the kitchen cabinet to get a drink.

As she passed Kid Flash, he smoothly told her, "I'll be waiting." And with a wink, he ran off to find Robin to discuss girls.

Cassie tried reaching up to the top cabinet to get a particularly nice-looking glass, and was thinking of flying to get it (being 5"3 had its disadvantages) when a muscular arm bulging from a black T-shirt was over her head, reaching it for her.

Turning around, she went to hold the glass from Superboy, "Er, thanks."

"You're welcome, Cas."

Cassie's face changed to shock – she didn't think anyone knew her name! They weren't allowed to! Wonder Woman had told her all that her mother had said, and about the rules, which were not slightly altered to allow the Batfam (as Cassie had so affectionately called them to annoy both Batman and Batgirl) into the agreement.

They were now:

1. Cassie had to be in her bed at home by 1am at least five nights a week.

2. Cassie could not tell anyone, **anyone**, her real name, except the following: Batman (incl. Robin and Batgirl), Wonder Woman and Superman.

3. No one from the Justice League, except Wonder Woman and the Bats, was to visit her house.

4. Cassie would wear a wig, goggles, and fake green contact lenses to protect her identity.

5. Cassie was not allowed to date any superhero-boy. Not a single one.

6. Cassie was not allowed to die.

7. Cassie was not allowed to bring her gauntlets and magic sandals into the house, but they would be kept at the Watchtower in Wonder Woman's room.

8. If Cassie was grounded by her mother for something non-super related, this also meant she was not allowed to play superhero. Unless Batman overruled.

9. Cassie was not allowed to go out with Batman in Gotham at night.

10. Cassie could drop out of her new life whenever she wished.

Cassie found them allowable, but had a strong dislike for number 5 and was quite confused by why Batman could overrule her mother but Wonder Woman couldn't. Apparently, as Diana retold the story to Cassie, Batman had gone back to Cassie's house after bringing her to the cave to soothe over her mother who was, now, in adoration of the Bat. Even Diana was surprised at how argumentative and persuasive he was with her mother.

But now Superboy had gone and broken number 2!

Superboy laughed as he looked at Cassie's face. "Don't worry, I talked it over with Robin. He knows too, by the way. I won't tell."

Cassie was taken aback by his friendliness; before their match, he had seemed like he hated her! "How did you even know?"

He pointed to his ears, "Superhearing. I heard Batgirl call you Cas – what's it short for?"

"Cassie."

"And what's that short for?"

Cassie pouted, "Cassandra. But we don't talk about that."

Superboy laughed, saying, "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone your name."

Cassie smiled, "Thanks."

"But Wonder Girl is too long – we'll have to think of something else as a nickname," Superboy realised that he had continued to hold the glass after Cassie went to accept it from him and he let go, walking away and pretending to be nonchalant.

"I'm Conner, by the way," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I prefer Con," Cassie called.

Conner turned at the doorway, "Whatever makes you happy, Cas." And with a wink, he was gone.

Cassie took a moment to reflect the following:

Superboy smiled at her.

Superboy was friendly with her.

Superboy winked at her. _Winked._

Cassie poured herself some tap water, smiling to herself and thinking, _Perhaps he's not so moody after all…_


	12. Understanding

**12**

**So...I left you for way too long in limbo. Apologies, life...changed...but now I'M BACK. After so long away, I truly giggled as I reread this story from the beginning. Hehe.**

**Anyhoo, as YJ goes on another hiatus, I shall be here to keep you all entertained in the meantime!**

**And thank you all for your patience and nagging me to write with your reviews; I love reading them.**

* * *

><p>It's not overly often that Batman finds himself speechless. It is often that he does not say anything and may therefore come across to others as speechless, but in fact he is just refraining from speaking.<p>

At this moment in time, Batman is completely speechless.

And the cause of his speechlessness? A little girl.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on! That's just not fair!" Cassie screeched at Dick.<p>

"Is so," he calmly replied.

"Explain to me how, on any world, that can be considered as fricken fair."

Dick cleared his throat and replied, "In the world of Wayne Manor, I am a god. And therefore what I say goes."

Cassie, unimpressed with Dick's logic, stormed out of the room. Out of the well decorated and highly expensive room that is. She had been in Wayne Manor in one of the many living rooms, playing Cluedo with Dick Grayson who, with detective skills at such a high level that they surprised Cassie, just won. Cassie claimed he cheated, Dick claimed otherwise and declared himself as Rulemaker, and therefore judge in the situation.

Hence why Cassie stormed out, leaving Dick to trail after her.

Cassie had left at a quick pace and, now hearing Dick chase after her, started to run through the long halls, laughing her head off. She could hear Dick laughing too, a rather familiar laugh if Cassie thought about it...

Turning round a corner she reached the main hall, and stopped dead when she reached the top of the grand staircase. It was here that she had first met Wonder Woman. And here when she had been tied up by the Joker. Here where she became Wonder Girl.

It was the first time that Cassie had been back to the Manor since the incident four weeks ago. In that time she had developed a new life as a superhero-in-training (she was yet to be deployed on any missions, mind). Yet she was speechless as she looked down at the surroundings. She was at the Manor with Dick, because he needed help with an English assignment, and Barbara was busy with her dad. So Cassie volunteered, unaware that Dick knew Babs would not be able to help him and that Cassie would instead; she was completely oblivious to the way Dick kept glancing at her, his crush on an older girl going unnoticed.

Cassie stood still at the stairs for a few minutes, hearing Dick's laugh elsewhere. Why was it so familiar? she wondered. Cassie thought over that night a month ago, and realised that of all the people tied up, she had not seen Dick, nor Bruce even, tied up. Just Batman, Robin and the civilians. So where had they gone?

At that moment, Bruce Wayne walked into the hall, returning from an arduous day at WayneTech.

"Where did you go that night?" Cassie yelled at him from across the hall.

Bruce had not been expecting Cassie to be there, and stood speechless on the spot.

Cassie realised that this was the first time she'd ever met The Bruce Wayne, and that shouting at him in his own house a question out of context may not have been the best plan of action. "Sorry, I should probably explain who I am..." Cassie turned sheepish.

Bruce placed his briefcase on the floor next to him (giving him plenty of time to sort himself out) and turned to her, giving her his full attention, no longer speechless, "Yes, you probably should."

"I'm Cassie - I go to school with Dick. Well, not with Dick, I am two years older than him, but I'm a friend and I'm helping him with his homework, well, was until we started playing Cluedo, and he beat me, by cheating I swear! But I was here with the Commissioner Gordon and his daughter at the ball for the police a few weeks ago and I just realised that you and Dick went missing hence why I blurted that question at you just then..." Cassie trailed off, unsure of where to go with that.

Before Bruce could reply, Dick galloped round and joined Cassie. "Cas, how- oh." Dick stopped once he saw Bruce standing there.

With a nod, Bruce walked out, not even bothering to answer Cassie's original question.

Cassie took it as a sign to leave, and so said her goodbyes before leaving the Manor at speed. She had to be at the Cave in half an hour anyway.

Dick made his way to the Batcave to get changed into Robin. As he passed Batman (Bruce had changed instantly from returning from work), he was asked by Batman, "Since when down Cassandra Sandsmark come over after school for playdays?"

The question sounded cruel and cutting, so Robin was taken aback but replied calmly, used to being degraded by Batman, "Today was the first. And she was helping me with English."

"Chasing each other down the hall doesn't look like homework. And you don't need help, you never have." Batman's focus was on his computer screen, his back turned from robin completely.

"Does it matter that she was here?!"

"She's questioning why Bruce and Dick weren't where Batman and Robin were. So yes, it does. She doesn't come here anymore, understand?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Understood," Robin bitterly replied.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Wonder Girl and Robin were practicing hand-to-hand combat.<p>

"Gotcha!" Wonder Girl cried as Robin landed flat on his back, before instantly leaping up, hitting her in the chest and sending her scrawling instead.

'Fail' came up next to Wonder Girl's face on the floor and she groaned as being beaten by Robin was the worst as he was the youngest.

Robin laughed his laugh, causing Wonder Girl to immediately stop groaning and focus on him and his laugh. Robin caught her staring and instantly stopped asking, "What?"

Wonder Girl could not reply as Batman walked in. "Team - be in the briefing hall in five minutes. You as well, Wonder Girl." Swirling his cape as he turned, Batman left as quickly as he came.

"Sweet, Wonder!" Kid Flash zipped to Wonder Girl's side and gave her a hand up, "Looks like you're on the Team for a mission!"

"About time," Artemis mumbled, whilst smiling.

The Team, consisting of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Wonder Girl (no Batgirl as she trained with the Team the least due to her father not knowing and wanting her home often), gathered in the briefing hall. Wonder Girl, stood inbetween Superboy and Kid Flash looked at the other's faces whilst barely controlling her excitement.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked as he caught her glancing around in the corner of his eye.

She looked up and replied, "Yep, little excited if I'm honest."

He smiled down at her and she couldn't resist squeeling in her head. Her cheeks must have turned red, however, as she then proceeded to catch Miss Martian glaring at her. Wondering why, Wonder Girl turned her full attention to Batman who had just walked in.

"Team, I have a covert mission for you. For all of you." Batman began, staring straight at Wonder Girl, "Time to see if Wonder Woman has trained you well enough, Wonder Girl."

Had she not been acting cool, Wonder Girl would have collapsed from the sudden wave of nerves and adrenaline that hit her.


End file.
